


Tragic

by radioactiveGeek



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactiveGeek/pseuds/radioactiveGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really bad but at least I tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when I was down in the dumps so... anyways it's not like im a great writer.

It's you,  
The one who's heart stays true.  
It's her,  
The one who makes life feel like a blur.  
It's bliss,  
Knowing that you might get a kiss.  
It's agony,  
Knowing that this will end in tragedy.  
You try,  
But slowly you start to die.  
On the inside, the outside,  
You wonder if she'd even try.  
No.  
You lie to yourself,  
You feel like a doll on a shelf.  
Hoping for a friend,  
But thrown away after the trend.  
"I CANT!" you scream,  
She tries but gets lost in the dream.  
A beast like you can't be loved,  
So you're shoved  
Under the stairs  
With rips and tears.  
But she's worth it  
You say "I'm lost without you,   
But I know you can do better than me and I just knew, That the love I love will always be blue."


End file.
